Stalker
by Shadows In Straight Jackets
Summary: Kanna is sick of Naraku not noticing her ,so she is going to make him.  Lemon! and song fic


_Declaimer -I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha and I don't own Rotten Girl/ Grotesque Romance , Vocaloids do ._  
><em>LEMON IS HERE!<em>  
><em>This fanfic was based on the song <strong>Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance** sang by **Rockleetist** with a little tweaking from my part._  
><em>And for all the people who say this is weird and demented , well you just explained me at my best ^_^.<em>  
><em>Hope you like it.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I was born only to share my love with you , what is this thrill I feel deep within my heart,<strong>  
><strong>Still I whisper through these thin walls so sweetly "You are mine and we will never be apart".<strong>

I was born from the flesh of him to serve him but over time I have found that I have fallen in love with that very man.  
>I feel a surge of wonderful and dangerous excitement when I see him walk down the hall ,and if he notices me he will say my name making my heart skip then he will leave.<p>

I have my aura masked ,I am able to do so because I am not like Kagura, I will not betray him. I look from the hall to the living room where he sits . He is mine ,even though he doesn't know it yet but one day he will see me and how I am only his .  
>Until then I will continue to watch him and stay by his side.<p>

**I will find all of your lovely little secrets, every one discover all there is to see,**  
><strong>And if I could feel the curves on your body touch it so that you would lust only for me.<strong>

I was there the day you lost your powers, I was your first reincarnation so I know almost everything about you but I want to know more.  
>I want to be the one that touches your body at night, I know what you do at night.<br>Don't you know that I can please you, I can be all you need and more.

**Oh my my do you have a guest in your arms,**  
><strong>Such a cute little thing with all those brunette curls,<strong>  
><strong>Tell me tell me darling how much you love her , Maybe I shall slaughter your precise pretty girl.<strong>

I see you holding that dead miku .  
>What does she have that I don't?<br>Is she prettier? Smarter? Stronger?  
>Well I will become all of those for you.<p>

Is she willing to change? No! She wants you to.  
>Your perfect and she is worthless as pottery yet you still seem to love her.<br>But she won't be here for long so hurry and have your fill before I take her away.

**I will burn in a fire photographs of your desire ,**  
><strong>I wonder if she knows of me,<strong>  
><strong>You can use and abuse,<strong>  
><strong>Do anything I wont refuse to prove I love you more don't you see?<strong>

I love the way paintings burn in flames, almost all evidence of her is gone.  
>How dare she! Not even seems to notice me .<br>She is so delicate but I am strong, you can do what you like to me.  
>Don't you see? She is using you.<p>

Don't worry ,I will protect you .  
>If you feel pain, take it out on me.<br>Does she offer this to you? No I am your only. What do I have to do to show you.

**I'll hold you close,**  
><strong>I'll brake you in,<strong>  
><strong>Lets raise a toast to our final sin.<strong>

When you hold her she shudders,  
>She try's to change you,<br>But if it was me you wouldn't have to worry about painful nights,  
>I would be everything you need.<p>

**Why is it your crying what's wrong baby ,**  
><strong>What's the matter lover ,don't worry your little head,<strong>  
><strong>Now that she is gone, you will have to see me,<strong>  
><strong>I'm the only one that you are able trust.<strong>

I can see your holding back tears when you see her soulless body on the floor.  
>Don't worry, you won't be alone, I will replace her,<br>Now that I have gotten rid of her we can be together.  
>I am the one that will be with you through the night and day, that one you can tell anything to.<p>

**It was I who place that gift at your door,**  
><strong>I hope it is everything your asking for,<strong>  
><strong>a bloody puppy head just for you,<strong>  
><strong>Who hates him ,as mush as you do.<strong>

I will prove to you I am better then her,  
>I know you will love your new present,<br>I went through a lot to get it,

Yet you look confused when you find Inuyasha's head on your door,  
>I thought you hated him, why won't you smile?<br>I'm sorry did you want to kill him?  
>I will try harder next time.<p>

**I will burn in the flames every trace of her name,**  
><strong>I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?<strong>  
><strong>I love you , so clich Filthy words that you betray,<strong>

You try to bring her back but I have burned everything that is of her,  
>You will never see her again, but don't worry, I will visit you tonight and make you feel better.<br>Soon it will be I who you tell your love to,  
>Though they are filthy words for her, I will gladly except them,<br>I trap those two girl's in my mirror.

I'm sure the miku wont mind me steeling her thin form as a mould for me, and that demon slayer has nice mature features.  
>I am taller with still ivory skin as smooth as a baby's, my white hair it thinner and my chest is a size my master will be pleased with,<br>I will borrow the blue kimono of the monk now passed,  
>You can't turn me away now.<p>

**I know it makes me feel, like I'd be sick!**  
><strong>I'll make you see,<strong>  
><strong>Force you to be,<strong>  
><strong>In love with me ,<strong>  
><strong>Eternally.<strong>

You look so depressed as you sit in your large leather chair,  
>Your game is over, I made you win and now you are a full demon,<br>Yet you still look distraught,  
>Your almost Naked form is beautiful in the light of the moon.<p>

I walk in the room and you look shocked,  
>"Don't worry," I say ."I am here for only you."<br>I walk over, dropping the kimono in the process.  
>"I became this for you."<p>

You seems to understand my gifts and smirks,  
>It seems force is not necessary ,<br>You are willing as you disrobe and stand,

I am much shorter then you ,yet I am still able to kiss your lips,  
>Forcefully you kiss back and carry me to the bed,<br>You brake the kiss and nip at my breast making me moan for you,  
>I reach down for your length and stroke it,<p>

You like it don't you?  
>I knew you would,<br>You have been in pain too long,  
>I will take it away,<br>I will help you.

Straddling your hips I lower myself onto your girth ,  
>This girl's body is virgin but the pain filled gasp I let out makes you smile,<br>I love your smile,

You roll making me go under and pull out a little,  
>Thrusting hard into me I give a pained yelp and you moan ,<br>You have been deprived for a long time,  
>Not even holding back as you fuck me hard ,<br>I climax and soon after so do you,

I am happy I could please you,  
>For now sleep,<br>I bite into your neck making you mine,  
>Now we will be together, Eternally.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>I'M SORRY INUYASHA! AND KAGOME ,AND SANGO, AND MIROKU...<span>_

_Sorry Kikyo, I giggled at your death ..._

_Ok so I was in a stalker mood so I wrote this and I hope you liked it._  
><em><span>Oh and this is me trying to make up for my very very late fanfic, "Kage the son"<span>_  
><em><span>I'm sorry! I have no inspiration I hope you will except this for the time being.<span>_


End file.
